their_dark_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rizzo
Rizzo, a Stafford/Pitbull infected, is the leader and founder of The Coven, an all female group of wasteland dogs. History Rizzo was born to a Heavy Scrapper named Ori and a Hawker named Kendra. She was born into a small litter, just her and her nearly identical sister named Railyn. Rai and Riz were very close growing up; the two were nigh inseparable. They spent their first few months solely together before the pair befriended a lonely Great Dane pup named Noro. The three became fast friends. Soon the time to become apprenices had approached. Rai had decided to go into Sciences, while Riz went into the Convoy like her parents. As they grew, Rai began to grow closer to a shepherd-mix male that she would end up becoming mates with. But at the time, Riz was blue that her sister was spending more time with some dude and not with her. So she and Noro began to hang out more and more. It wasn't until she ended her apprenticeship and joined her first real Convoy that Riz's eyes were opened to how Rai felt. A pretty little shepherd mix caught her eye. Oh, how pretty she was. This made Riz very aware of the fact that she was not in fact attracted to males and was very much attracted to females. She was aware that not many dogs in Eden felt the way she did, and there were more than a few that thought it was unnatural, so Riz stayed quiet about her feelings. Secretly pining after women was beginning to take a toll on her and she needed to vent to someone, so she chose her best friend Noro. What she didn't expect was Noro to end up confessing his attraction to her before she had the chance. So Riz took that as the time to confess. She expected him to feel let down, but she didn't expect his violent reaction. Screaming at her, even striking her. How dare she not like guys! Couldn't she tell that he was in love with her? If he couldn't have her no one could! The two got in a heated argument before she stormed out and went to stay at her sisters for a time. Days passed and Riz saw nothing of Noro. Rai encouraged Riz to come out, and Riz actually did. The following week was bittersweet for her. She was free and finally open about herself, but she had also lost her closest friend in the process. Little did she know that he did not take her rejection to heart and began to stalk her. One night the brute followed her home from a night out with Raiya to the bar. Walking more than a little tipsy, she was taken down but not without a struggle. Bleeding from various wounds, Noro forced her down and had his way with her. Leaving her drunk, beaten, and bleeding in the gutter he walked off into the night. What he didn't know was how close she had been to Raiya's house. Dragging her beaten and bloody body, she made her way to her sister's door and sobbed her story out. The first thing Rai did was get Rizzo inside, and then immediately went to the Compound to alert the Scrappers and fetch a Physician for Riz. Noro was found by morning and declared guilty by that afternoon. Unceremoniously tossed into the Wasteland, Riz never made it to the hearing as she was confined to the Physician's compound. Though her body healed, Riz's heart never did. The horrible wrongs done to her by someone she had trusted so much hurt her deeply. She heard whispers about how she deserved it for leading that poor boy on, and how she had only herself to blame. Stung by the slander, she spent the next two weeks in a haze. Her mind clouded by harsh words, she was overly distracted. This would lead to her downfall when a small band of Raiders attacked the convoy. She didn't even have time to turn on her radio before they were upon them. Though the Convoy beat back the Raiders it was at a price: one wounded. Riz went back to Eden with her Convoy and waited patiently outside the gate. She knew what was to become of her, and all she wanted was to say goodbye to the last good thing in her life: Raiyna. The two had a heartfelt goodbye before Riz was bade to make her way to her new fate. Days passed and the infection began to seep into her. Hungry, ragged, and weary to the bone she came upon a carcass and knew what she had to do to survive. And with that Riz took her first step as a real infected: cannibalism. Eating to her heart's content she decided that survival was better than dying for morals that meant nothing out here. Soon after Riz came across her first living infected since turning, and the sight stopped her heart: Noro. He was half dead, covered in wounds and visibly starved. He tried to plead with her but as soon as she had set her sights on him his fate was sealed. Launching herself at the weaker dog, it was no contest this time. Pinning him down she screamed profanities at him, trying to force him to know her pain. And then when he was a sobbing mess, she tore his throat out and ate him. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Infected Category:Eaters Category:Exiles Category:The Coven Category:Pitbulls Category:Staffordshire Terriers Category:Mixes